Kristen Wiig
| birth_place = Canandaigua, New York, U.S. | alma_mater = University of Arizona | occupation = | years_active = 2003–present | spouse = | module = | subject = | notable_work = Saturday Night Live Bridesmaids The Martian Ghostbusters ''Despicable Me'' film series ''How to Train Your Dragon'' film series'' | influences = | influenced = }} | website = }} Kristen Carroll Wiig ( ; born August 22, 1973) is an American actress, comedian, writer, and producer. She was born in Canandaigua, New York, and raised in both Lancaster, Pennsylvania, and Rochester, New York. Wiig attended the University of Arizona, where she majored in fine art. She later relocated to Los Angeles, where she broke into comedy as a member of the improvisational comedy troupe The Groundlings, and made her television debut in 2003. Wiig joined the cast of Saturday Night Live in 2005, and the following year, she appeared in the Christmas comedy film Unaccompanied Minors. After appearing in a series of supporting roles in comedy films such as Knocked Up (2007), Adventureland (2009), Whip It (2009), and Paul (2011), she starred in, and co-wrote the screenplay for Bridesmaids (2011), which was both critically and commercially successful, and earned her a Golden Globe Award nomination for Best Actress – Musical or Comedy, as well as nominations for the Academy Award and BAFTA for Best Original Screenplay and a Screen Actors Guild Award nomination for Outstanding Performance by a Cast. Wiig provided her voice for the animated franchises Despicable Me and How to Train Your Dragon (both 2010–present), and was also nominated for a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Miniseries or a Movie for her role as Cynthia Morehouse in the miniseries The Spoils of Babylon (2014). Her other notable roles include The Secret Life of Walter Mitty (2013), The Skeleton Twins (2014), The Diary of a Teenage Girl (2015), ''The Martian'' (2015), and Ghostbusters (2016). In 2020, she will play the villainess Cheetah in the superhero film Wonder Woman 1984. Early life Wiig was born on August 22, 1973, in Canandaigua, New York,"Kristen Wiig Biography". bio. Retrieved January 1, 2017. the daughter of Jon Wiig, who ran a lake marina in Western New York, and Laurie (Johnston), an artist."Kristen Wiig: 'My next movie – it's going to be a Porky's prequel' " November 18, 2011, The GuardianMargaret (Johnston) Harris Obituary at MPNow.com, August 6, 2010 Her father has Norwegian and Irish ancestry and her mother is of English and Scottish descent.Always the bridesmaid – Film & Cinema, Entertainment. The Independent. (Ireland) Retrieved on August 7, 2011. The name Wiig comes from the area Vik in Sogn og Fjordane in Norway."Komi-Kristen" (in Norwegian), Film Magasinet Wiig moved with her family to Lancaster, Pennsylvania, at the age of three, and attended Nitrauer Elementary School and Manheim Township Middle School until eighth grade. She then moved to Rochester, New York, with her family at the age of 13, where she attended Allendale Columbia School for ninth and tenth grades'Radar interviews SNL's Kristen Wiig'. Retrieved on February 10, 2015. and graduated from Brighton High School. She started her higher education by attending Roanoke College but soon returned to Rochester. She attended community college and did a three-month outdoor-living program. She had no performing ambitions at this time. Wiig then attended the University of Arizona, majoring in art. When she took an acting class in college to fulfill a course requirement, the teacher suggested she continue to act. She was expected to start a job at a plastic surgery clinic drawing pictures of people's postsurgery bodies, but the day before the job began, she decided to move to Los Angeles and act. Career ''SNL'' and early film roles (2003–2010) Wiig relocated to Los Angeles to act while working odd jobs to support herself. She performed with Empty Stage Comedy Theatre and with The Groundlings. She felt improvisation was a better fit than acting, and being a part of the comedy group improved her skills. In 2003, she appeared in Spike TV's The Joe Schmo Show, a spoof of reality television, in which she played Dr. Pat, a quack marriage counselor. While at The Groundlings, Wiig's manager encouraged her to submit an audition tape to Saturday Night Live. Wiig played the Target Lady on part of her audition tape."The Volvo-ness". Comedians in Cars Getting Coffee. Season 9. Episode 1. January 5, 2017. Netflix. Wiig debuted on SNL shortly into season 31, on November 12, 2005. She survived an SNL budget cut, becoming a full member of the repertory cast at the beginning of season 32 in 2006 and until 2012. Wiig was nominated for a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series for her work on Saturday Night Live (2009,Bierly, Mandi. (July 15, 2009) Emmy Awards: the 2009 nominees | EW.com. Popwatch.ew.com. Retrieved on August 7, 2011. 2010, 2011, 2012). In December 2009, she headlined in the Christmas special SNL Presents: A Very Gilly Christmas, which featured new sketches with her character Gilly and highlights of older SNL clips. Wiig was featured in Entertainment Weekly's list of 15 Great Performances for her various impersonations on Saturday Night Live"15 Great Performances In 2008" Entertainment Weekly, Photo 19 of 20, (December 2008) and in EW's list of the 25 Funniest Women in Hollywood (April 2009)."The 25 Funniest Actresses in Hollywood". Entertainment Weekly Photo 6 of 26 , she voiced Lola Bunny in the series The Looney Tunes Show. In 2006, Wiig made her film debut in the Christmas movie Unaccompanied Minors, and in 2007, she appeared in Judd Apatow's comedy Knocked Up, as a passive-aggressive assistant, and performed in Jake Kasdan's Walk Hard, another Apatow-produced film. Between 2008 and 2010, she had supporting roles in numerous studio comedies, which opened to varying degrees of success, but gave her an initial exposure with audiences. In 2008, she made a cameo appearance as Bear Trainer Girl in the comedy Semi-Pro, reuniting with SNL alum Will Ferrell, and played a yoga instructor in Forgetting Sarah Marshall, alongside Jason Segel and Mila Kunis, and also a self-involved surgeon in David Koepp's Ghost Town, with Ricky Gervais. In 2009, Wiig starred as one of the co-workers and love interest of a recent college graduate in Greg Mottola's coming-of-age dramedy Adventureland, voiced a beaver mom in the animated aventure film Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, and played a roller derby competitor in Whip It, Drew Barrymore's directorial debut, and the wife of a flavoring-extracts company owner in Mike Judge's Extract, alongside Mila Kunis, Jason Bateman and Ben Affleck. In 2010, Wiig had a brief role in Andrew Jarecki's drama All Good Things, starred opposite Will Forte and Ryan Phillippe in MacGruber, and provided her voice for two big budgeted animated comedies —''Despicable Me'' and How to Train Your Dragon— that would mark the beginning of two highly profitable film franchises. Breakthrough (2011) Following an appearance as a Christian fundamentalist, one-eyed woman in Greg Mottola's 2011 moderately successful film Paul, the year proved to be a turning point in Wiig's career, as the comedy Bridesmaids, which she wrote with fellow Groundlings performer Annie Mumolo, was released in the Spring by Universal Pictures, to critical acclaim and box office success; it made US$167 million million in North America and US$280 million worldwide.Bridesmaids at Box Office Mojo She also starred in the top-billing role of a single woman who suffers a series of misfortunes after being asked to serve as maid of honor for her best friend. The New York Times remarked: "A lanky-limbed blonde who evokes Meg Ryan stretched along Olive Oyl lines, Ms. Wiig keeps her features jumping and sometimes bunching. She’s a funny, pretty woman, but she’s also a comedian, and she’s wonderfully confident about playing not nice ... Ms. Wiig, a longtime cast member of Saturday Night Live, and Ms. Mumolo, a veteran of the Los Angeles comedy troupe the Groundlings, know what female moviegoers want: honest laughs with, and not solely about, women". For her work in the film, Wiig was nominated for the Golden Globe Award for Best Actress – Motion Picture Comedy or Musical and the Academy Award for Best Original Screenplay. Her last 2011 film was the romantic comedy Friends with Kids, in which Wiig played one half of a sex-obsessed couple, opposite Bridemaids collaborator Maya Rudolph. It received positive reviews from critics, who deemed it as "sharp, shrewd, and funny", and was a success in limited release. Screen prominence (2012–2016) Following the success of Bridesmaids, the 2010s saw Wiig's career take off, as she became a prominent screen figure in Hollywood, whether as leading or supporting roles. The little-seen dramedy Revenge for Jolly!, which premiered at the Tribeca Film Festival, was her first 2012 film release, and the comedy Girl Most Likely followed, in which she headlined, opposite Annette Bening, as a playwright who stages a suicide in an attempt to win back her ex, only to wind up in the custody of her gambling-addict mother. Rotten Tomatoes gave the film a 20 rating based on 85 reviews, with the site's consensus: "Largely witless and disappointingly dull, Girl Most Likely strands the gifted Kristen Wiig in a blandly hollow foray into scattershot sitcom territory." Her final performance as a cast member on Saturday Night Live was season 37, episode 22, which aired on May 19, 2012. The show was hosted by Mick Jagger. The closing celebration of her time on the show included SNL alumni Amy Poehler, Chris Kattan, Chris Parnell, Will Forte, and Rachel Dratch, as well as Steve Martin and Jon Hamm. She has since returned to host the program several times. , Australia in 2013]] Wiig provided once again her voice for Despicable Me 2, released in June 2013, and for the character of Sexy Kitten in the critically acclaimed sci-fi romantic drama Her (2013). She would have a prominent role as the love interest and co-worker of the titular character in the adventure dramedy The Secret Life of Walter Mitty (also 2013), alongside Ben Stiller and Sean Penn, which polarized critics and was a moderate box office success. The New York Daily News praised Stiller and Wiig's "sweet, mellow chemistry", and Peter Travers of Rolling Stone found her to be "lovely, low-key" in the film, which he considered as "uniquely funny and unexpectedly tender". Her other 2013 film was the comedy sequel ''Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues, in which she teamed with frequent collaborators Will Ferrell and Steve Carell. With Farrell, she subsequently starred in the six-episode miniseries The Spoils of Babylon (2014), and its fellow-up The Spoils Before Dying (2015) as well as the made-for-television film A Deadly Adoption (2015). While Joshua Alston of The A.V. Club gave A Deadly Adoption a B− and commented that everything in the film is "right visually, and Ferrell and Wiig are close enough to where they should be tonally", Wiig was nominated for a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Miniseries or a Movie for her role in The Spoils of Babylon. Hateship, Loveship (2014), her next theatrically released production, was based on the 2001 short story "Hateship, Friendship, Courtship, Loveship, Marriage" by Alice Munro. In it, she played a woman who must move to a new town to begin work as a housekeeper for an elderly man who needs help keeping house. Critics asserted that Wiig's "vibrant performance is almost worth the price of admission — and it has to be, because Hateship Loveship doesn't have much else going for it", as part of a mixed overall response. In 2014, she also reprised her role in How to Train Your Dragon 2, and starred with Bill Hader in Craig Johnson's dramedy The Skeleton Twins, as estranged twins reuniting with the possibility of mending their relationship. The Skeleton Twins was an arthouse success, with the Globe and Mail remarking: "Johnson's unfussy direction serves as a fine showcase for the two SNL veterans to demonstrate how their comic shorthand plays equally well in a slightly darker register". For singer-songwriter Sia's performance of her 2014 single "Chandelier" at the 2015 Grammy Awards, Wiig danced alongside child dancer Maddie Ziegler. The dramedy Welcome to Me was released in selected theaters in May 2015, to a positive critical response; in it, Wiig played a multi-millionaire with borderline personality disorder who uses her newfound wealth to write and star in an autobiographical talk show. Rotten Tomatoes' consensus was: "A transfixing central performance by Kristen Wiig holds Welcome to Me together and compensates for its uneven stretches." In her next film, another dramedy titled The Diary of a Teenage Girl, Wiig starred as a woman whose boyfriend starts a sexual relationship with her daughter. Like Welcome to Me, the film received a limited theatrical release and was favorably received by critics. In 2015, she also played the director of media relations for NASA in the successful sci-fi drama The Martian, opposite Matt Damon, and starred as a family practitioner who is more interested in having a baby than having a boyfriend in the black comedy Nasty Baby, directed by Chilean filmmaker Sebastián Silva. In the comedy Zoolander 2 (2016), Wiig took on the role of a villain and the "Queen of Haute Couture", alongside Ben Stiller and Will Farrell. For the outrageous look of her character, she revealed that she spent around eight hours applying and removing her look each day. Zoolander 2 was a critical and commercial flop. The much criticized all-female reboot Ghostbusters (also 2016) featured Wiig as an author who bands with other paranormal enthusiasts to stop an otherworldly threat. Upon its release, response from critics was far more positive than that of the original films' fanbase, and budgeted at over US$140 million, it made US$229.1 million. In 2016, she also voiced a hot dog bun in the well received animated comedy Sausage Party, and played a woman planning a robbery in the otherwise poor received film Masterminds, based on the October 1997 Loomis Fargo Robbery in North Carolina and also starring Zach Galifianakis, Owen Wilson, and Jason Sudeikis. Recent roles (2017–present) In 2017, Wiig provided her voice for Despicable Me 3, and briefly appeared in the films Mother!, directed by Darren Aronofsky, and Downsizing, reuniting with Matt Damon. As of December 2018, Wiig was scheduled to star and executive produce, alongside Reese Witherspoon and Lauren Neustadter, in a new untitled 30 minute comedy series from Apple and Witherspoon's company Hello Sunshine. She also stars in Wonder Woman 1984, set to be released in 2020, as the villain the Cheetah. Personal life Wiig married actor Hayes Hargrove in 2005, but they divorced in 2009. In an interview with Stella magazine, she ruled out the idea of a second marriage, stating: "I probably won’t ever get married (again); it’s not something that I would want to do. ... I think women put that pressure on themselves, maybe even more than society does, but, if you’re the single girl at the wedding, you know someone is going to ask you when you’re going to get married". Wiig endorsed presidential candidate Bernie Sanders in 2016. Filmography Film Television Music collaborations Video games Awards and nominations * She was named one of PETA's Sexiest Vegetarian Celebrities of 2011.Russell Brand, Kristen Wiig named PETA's sexiest vegetarians of 2011 New York Daily News. June 28, 2011. Retrieved January 12, 2017. * She is part of Time s 2012 list of The 100 Most Influential People in the World.The World's 100 Most Influential People: 2012 Time. Retrieved on May 7, 2012 References External links * * * * * * * Category:1973 births Category:Living people Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Pennsylvania Category:American film actresses Category:Film producers from New York (state) Category:American impressionists (entertainers) Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Norwegian descent Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:American women film producers Category:American television actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American women comedians Category:People from Canandaigua, New York Category:Actors from Lancaster, Pennsylvania Category:Actresses from Rochester, New York Category:University of Arizona alumni Category:American women screenwriters Category:American sketch comedians Category:Comedians from New York (state) Category:Screenwriters from New York (state) Category:Screenwriters from Pennsylvania Category:Screenwriters from Arizona Category:Film producers from Pennsylvania Category:Film producers from Arizona Category:21st-century American comedians